The Mummy: Tomb of King Tut
by I Live For Jonas
Summary: Rick, Evie, Jonathan, & Alex are back, and they are joined by a old, unmentioned character, to take on a new mummy...King Tut.


Catie couldn't believe it! She really couldn't believe it! Her mother was going to America for 6 months, and forcing her to got\to Peru to stay with her mother's ex-boyfriend, Jonathan Carnahan. Her mother knew how much she hated the man, not to mention the other times she's been sent to stay with Jonathan, and she was almost killed. The man has taken her all around the world, everywhere from Egypt to China, on "adventures" with his sister and brother-in-law, the renowned O'Connell's'. Maybe this time I won't get almost killed by a power hungry mummy emperor, or almost sucked up in a supposed mythological pyramid. She was almost positive that she wouldn't be involved in any mummy business. She'd already done all the research, and found that there is, nor had there ever been, mummies in Peru.

She looked at time and saw the boat would be docking in Florida soon, from there she would be departing from her mother, to fly the rest of the way to Peru. She started gathering up all of her stuff. By the time she was finished, the boat was docked, and her mother was waiting on deck for her. "Do you have everything, Catie?" her mother asked when she approached the unloading ramp. "Yes, mother, I have everything." she said. "OK, good. Now, Jonathan _should _be there to pick you up when you land, and I'll call or write when I get to New York." Catie bid her mother farewell, and got off the boat. Lucky for her, her plane was at the dock. She got on, and settled in for the flight.

When they landed in Peru, she couldn't find Jonathan anywhere. She looked everywhere, and still couldn't find him. She was about to give up when she finally spotted the familiar, yet unwanted, face of Alex O'Connell. "What are _you _doing here? And where the hell is Jonathan?" she asked when she approached him. "Wow, perfect little Catie Slemm using such foul language, I thought I'd never see the day-""Oh, shut the hell up! We're not kids anymore. Now, where the hell is Jonathan?" she interrupted him fiercely. "Calm down, Catie. He was a little tied up, so he asked me to come pick you up. I thought you'd be happy to see me, so I told him I would," he said as he picked up her suitcases, and started to walk away. "Well, you thought wrong! Not after what happened in China! Where is Lin anyway?" she asked him while following him to the car. He loaded all her stuff into the car, and went around to the driver's side before answering Catie. 'Uh, we broke up 3 weeks ago…" He got into the car, and Catie slipped into the passenger's seat, and muttered, "Sorry."

They rode in silence the entire way to Jonathan's somewhat small house. When they got there, Alex got her stuff out of the car, and led inside. They walked into what she assumed was the family room/den and saw Jonathan, and Rick and Evelyn O'Connell sitting in armchairs around the fireplace. "Ello, Catie. It's so nice to have you here, but don't bother unpacking your bags," Jonathan said as she came into the room. "Why not?" she asked while sitting down on the couch, the only available seating left. Alex set her bags down, and took the only empty seat left beside her. He exchanged glances with his parents, before answering her himself. "Mom and Dad have rediscovered the lost tomb of King Tut," Catie's mouth dropped open, she knew what was coming. "No one has yet to be informed of there discovery. They want me, Jonathan…and you to come explore it better than it was 30 years ago." Alex continued then finished. "OK." Was all Catie could say. There was no way of getting out of it, and bedsides, who would bring Tut back to life, and what reason did he have to come back to life. "Oh, great!" Evelyn said while getting up and coming over to hug Catie. "Here we go again, another adventure with all 5 of us." Rick said, more to himself then anyone else. "Just like old times, huh?" Alex said. "Yes, except this time, let's hope there won't be any mummies!" Jonathan said worriedly, while getting a drink. Catie couldn't believe that _this_ was happening.


End file.
